


The price of wish

by yoooooooooo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Memory Loss, The Master is an Idiot, fall in love again, kiss, the doctor is an idiot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoooooooooo/pseuds/yoooooooooo
Summary: 博士答应了会帮法师取走脑里鼓声，无论付出什么代价The Doctor promised to take away the drumming in Master's mind, no matter what price it takes
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The price of wish

**Author's Note:**

> 请看两个白痴谈恋爱

“愿望女巫？我还以为她和图克飞一样不过是个传说。”  
博士此时正熟练地调试着TARDIS，控制台中心的柱体闪着微光缓缓上下抽动着：“至少根据Ood透露的消息，这不仅仅是个传说那么简单。”  
这已经是他们一起旅行，或者按照法师的说法，被博士囚禁的第三个月了。从一开始的绝食抗议到现在可以在TARDIS控制室里边看着天线宝宝边和博士闲聊，在旁人看来法师已经彻底放弃挣扎了。然而只有博士知道，世界上最后一件他会相信的事，就是法师会放弃作恶的念头。  
“通过控制电视机的麦克风连续不断发出低频音波是催眠不了我的TARDIS，”博士的视线依然没有从控制台上移开，“别忘了我的TARDIS型号并没有那么先进。”  
法师耸耸肩，把一颗Jelly baby丢进嘴里：“试试也无妨。”  
博士叹了口气，转头看向那个正把双脚随意搭在控制台上，嘴里嚼着不知道从哪偷来的Jelly baby的金发男人：“你就是没办法好好和我一起待超过五分钟是吗？”  
“那你当初就应该让我和Rassilon一起走。”法师冷笑道，随手把袋子里剩下的Jelly babies倒在地上，又把空袋子揉成一团扔向角落。  
控制室里突然安静了起来，只剩下TARDIS飞行发出的呼呼声。  
“你知道我办不到——”  
“那就好好享受和我困在一起的日子吧，”法师突然起身逼近他，“我亲爱的博士。”  
博士决定无视他的挑衅，转身抓起自己的外套走向门口。  
“我们到了”  
————————————————————————————————  
“下一个”  
博士和法师此时正站在一个绵延数米的队伍里，队伍的尽头是一个看起来有些破败的小帐篷，每次只能进最多两个人。  
“我说了，等到了我们你就会知道了。”博士平静地说道，凭借着身高优势，眼神越过人群直直落在那顶帐篷上。  
“行了我放弃。”法师耸耸肩，却并没有真的放弃惹恼博士这件事，“既然你不说就让我来猜猜看。面对能实现任何愿望的愿望女巫，我们圣洁又伟大的博士究竟会许什么愿呢？是宇宙和平还是愿你最钟情的地球免受侵略？噢我差点忘了，在愿望女巫那许愿可不是免费的。根据愿望实现的难度大小你需要向她献祭你所拥有的一样东西。记得Rassilon为了获得时间之钥的秘密可是献出了他整个家族的生命。不过只要是为了宇宙和平我们的圣人博士绝对会在眨眼间献出自己的家人，毕竟没有什么比你那自以为是的道德更重要的东西不是吗？不对，时间领主已经灭族了，你已经没有家人可献祭了博士，我们是宇宙里最后两个时间领主。事到如今你确定你还有什么值得献祭给女巫的东西吗？”  
博士死死盯着滔滔不绝的法师，棕色的眼眸里翻涌着法师认为可以称之为悲哀的情愫。  
看到自己的言语成功刺激到博士，法师不免有些得意起来，正准备继续的时候鼓声又翻天覆地地涌了上来。他甩了甩头正准备蹲下休息时却被博士拉了起来。  
原来他们已经到了队伍的尽头。  
————————————————————————————————  
帐篷的内部依然十分简陋，或者说空荡。没有吊灯，没有壁纸，没有桌子，整个帐篷里只有一个衣着华丽的人影在半透明的帘子后面若隐若现。  
法师扫了一眼四周冷笑道：“看来这个传说中能实现任何愿望的女巫也不过如此，连把椅子都买不起。”  
博士没有说话，只是拉着他走到帘子面前。  
“宇宙里进化的最高点，能操纵时间看透生死却掌控不了自己命运，世界上最后两个时间领主，博士和法师，你们有什么愿望想要实现？”  
没有理会法师嘲讽的眼神，博士在帘子前缓缓跪下，虔诚地开口道：  
“我希望你能取走法师脑里的鼓声”  
法师差点被自己的口水呛到。  
“你在干什么博士？整整三个月你浪费在Ood星球上为他们鞍前马后甚至连TARDIS都借出去了，就为了让他们首领松口透露愿望女巫的下落。好不容易到这一步了你却要干什么？取走我的鼓声？这段从我八岁起就被深深植入我脑里的鼓声你真的以为有这么容易被取走吗？你能献祭出什么代价让这个愿望实现？”  
帘子后面的人影缓缓开口道：“法师说的不无道理博士。我可以实现你这个愿望，但是介于这个愿望的难度之大，你准备好献祭我想要的任何东西吗？”  
法师冲上前试图把博士拉起来，博士却纹丝不动，让他更加恼怒了起来。  
“你以为你在干什么？扮演你的圣人角色企图拯救我这个恶人？你太自以为是了博士，没有人需要你的拯救。把你的虚假慈悲留给你那些地球宠物吧，我不会感谢你的博士，相反我只会唾弃你，我唾弃你的道德，唾弃你沉浸其中的英雄主义。你所谓的自我牺牲在我眼里一文不值！”  
博士轻轻甩开拽着他手腕的法师，看着帘子后的人影平静地说道：  
“我准备好了”  
法师突然有些慌张。如果博士的愿望是什么宇宙和平之类的屁话，他必然不会理会女巫想干的一切。是要了博士半条命也好，还是要了他剩下的全部重生周期也好，他统统不在乎，事实上他非常享受看着博士被他的伪君子所折磨，看着博士为了地球上的一些低等生物痛彻心扉。但是他不想被他拯救，他是法师，不是他施舍慈悲的对象。他要惹恼他，折磨他，让恨意在他的心里生根发芽蔓延直到他意识到他们俩并没有什么不同。  
帘子后的女巫点了点头，伸手指向法师：  
“我要你们俩的关系”  
博士和法师同时愣住了，搞不懂女巫葫芦里卖的什么药。  
“你们之间的关系，“女巫继续说道，”是我见过这个宇宙里最复杂最庞大的存在，同时也是博士你生命里最重要的成分。那么你愿意献出你们之间的关系，换取法师脑海里鼓声的消失吗？在我取走鼓声后，法师将失去与你有关的任何记忆，你也无法用任何方式唤醒它。你们之间千年的羁绊将在此处画上句号。”  
法师突然觉得喉咙有些苦涩，他想过七千种可能结束他们之间的纠缠，每一种都包含了至少其中一人的死亡，但是他怎么也想不到在他们还活着，在这个宇宙停止运转之前，他们的关系就要走到尽头了。  
博士沉默了片刻，缓缓开口道：  
“我愿意”  
法师不可思议地看着博士，愤怒地吼道：“你疯了！你们两个都疯了！”  
法师开始怀疑在他人生的头一回，房间里的疯子不是他。  
女巫点点头：“但是这个决定并不仅仅取决于你。”她转向法师：“你也愿意吗？”  
法师正准备把他这一千多年里学到的三千七十九种语言里的全部脏话都都倒出来时，博士站起身按住他的肩膀，深邃的眼眸坚定地看向他的眼睛：“他愿意”  
一股强大的精神力突然向法师袭来，他站在原地，怔怔地说道：“我愿意”  
女巫再次点了点头：“很好，那么我们就开始吧。”  
法师突然从催眠中醒来，暴怒地一拳揍上博士的脸：“你怎么敢用我教你的催眠术催眠我！你这个——”  
一束白光击中了他，法师随之倒地。  
博士弯腰抱起法师的身体，向女巫点头道谢后就头也不回地走出了帐篷。  
帐篷外的不远处，一朵雏菊正迅速枯萎。  
————————————————————————————————  
法师觉得自己做了一个很长很长的梦，当他醒来时他感到前所未有的平静。  
平静得让他有些不适。  
他发现自己正躺在一张宽大柔软的床上，身上的浴袍温柔地包裹住了他的身体。他坐了起来揉了揉太阳穴，看了眼四周感到陌生又熟悉。  
这个房间，或者说更像是牢房布置得十分简单。四面洁白的墙面上没有一扇窗户。床前的电视机里一块穿着方裤子的海绵正和一个海星哈哈大笑着。电视机旁的书架上摆着几本书，法师一眼便认出了其中一本是他找了好久的《宇宙邪恶力量大百科》。床边一杯放了四块冰块的朗姆酒在灯光下闪烁着微光。  
无论布置这个房间的是谁，看起来都挺了解他的。  
法师站起身，光着脚走向门口，尝试性地推了一下门。  
居然没锁。  
门外是个环形的走廊，法师一眼就认出了这是TARDIS控制室的二楼。走下台阶，他看到一个穿着条纹西装的男人正在控制台前忙碌着。  
“你醒了，”男人看到他的出现似乎并没有太大惊讶，“感觉......还好吗？”  
法师耸耸肩：“再好不过了。”  
男人抓抓后脑勺的杂毛，再次开口道：“我是说，你脑子还好吗？会不会听到什么奇怪的声音？”  
法师翻了个大白眼，冷笑道：“你的说话声就是我能听到最奇怪的声音了。我没猜错的话这是一台型号40的TARDIS吧，怎么会有人还在开这种该进博物馆的老古董？”  
男人没有说话，法师双手抱在胸前不屑地看着他：“还有你是谁啊？我没记错的话时间领主不是早就死光了，你是怎么逃出来的？看我的房间你是想囚禁我？就凭一台型号40的老古董TARDIS你以为你能关住我？”  
“我叫博士，”男人终于开口道，“是你的看守员。你因为这几千年里犯下的各类种族灭绝罪行被判处星际法庭无期徒刑，而我负责看守你。”  
法师歪了歪脑袋嘲讽道：“就凭你？”  
博士点点头，却瞬间被一股巨大的力量推倒在控制台上。法师的双手在他脖子上收紧，狰狞的脸庞死死贴了上去。  
博士没有挣扎，脸上甚至连一丝惊慌的表情都没有，只是平静地看着他，任由自己肺里最后一口气被榨干。  
一阵巨痛突然席卷法师全身，他松开博士痛苦地在地上蜷缩成一团。  
有那么一瞬间博士似乎伸手想扶他起来，他伸出手却又迅速塞进了裤兜里，转身回到控制台。  
“你不会真的以为我不会给自己留一点防御措施吧？只要你有任何暴力行为，刚刚所发生的一切就是后果。”  
“卑鄙！”法师愤愤地吼道。  
博士耸耸肩：“从一个罪犯口里听到这个，我就暂且当成是一种夸赞吧。”  
法师觉得自己从未如此讨厌过一个人。  
————————————————————————————————  
“所以我们就是这个宇宙里最后两个时间领主了？”法师咬了一口梨，自从他知道博士讨厌梨后就经常在星际购物网站上网购梨子。虽然博士抓狂得威胁要把他的账号封了，但是法师知道他不会这么干。这个男人看似在监管他方面十分严厉，其实不知为何对他的大部分要求都有求必应。  
法师觉得他肯定干了什么对不起自己的事。  
“没错，如果你不想成为最后的时间领主的话，我劝你还是放弃杀了我的念头。”博士正躺在书房另一头的躺椅上读着一本Daleks外形进化史。  
“说得好像我会在乎一样，”法师冷笑道，“如果这就是他们派你来看管我的原因，那星际法庭可就太不了解我了。”  
博士不为所动地翻到下一页：“你以为我在你身上安装的防御装置是为了什么？”  
法师愤愤地把手上的梨朝他扔去。在过去六个月的时间里他尝试了一切办法解除这个该死的装置然而统统宣告失败。这个装置似乎和他的大脑紧密相连，想取出来只能靠手术了。  
如果他能把博士毒死再开着TARDIS到一个有医疗条件给他做手术的星球......  
可惜就目前来看，博士对他的戒备心依然很强，想骗他吃下或者喝下下了毒的食物几乎是不可能的事。  
法师转了转眼球，虽然这人很讨厌，但是目前看来想逃出去必须先和他搞好关系。  
“你有上过学院吗？我怎么不记得你的名字？”法师决定从两人可能的共同回忆入手。  
博士愣住了几秒，又继续翻动着眼前的书：“上过，可能和你不是同一年入学的吧。”  
法师双手交叉放在脑后也在躺椅上躺了下去：“那挺可惜的，要是同一年说不定我们能成为朋友。你知道Deca吧？我当年可是成员之一，Rallon，Drax，Mortimus，Magnus，Ushas，Jelpax，Vansell，Millennia......还有一个人名字我不记得了，估计不是什么重要人物吧。”  
博士沉默了片刻，突然开口问道：“那你在学院里有特别要好的朋友吗？”  
法师摇了摇头：“Deca大部分人都挺不错的，但是特别好的朋友？我不记得有。你呢？”  
博士叹了口气：“我在入学第一天就交到了我最好的朋友，我们来自不同的家族但是身上却又有着无数的相似点。在课余时间我们经常一起溜出去冒险，在他父亲的红草地牧场里捉迷藏。”  
“后来呢？”  
法师看到博士的眼眸暗了下去：“后来我们选择了完全不同的人生轨迹，追寻着完全相反的人生梦想。”  
法师冷笑道：“你的意思是，你那个所谓的朋友最后和我一样变成了坏人？”  
博士合上了书，看来他终于看不下去了：“可以这么说吧。”  
法师看向天花板，双脚高高地翘在躺椅的另一端：“所以因为在你的道德评判里他成为了所谓坏人，你就放弃了这么多年的友谊，我怎么觉得你更像是那个坏人呢？”  
“我没有放弃......”  
“那他现在在哪呢？你敢不敢带我去见见他告诉他你对他的思念？敢不敢告诉他即便你们有着不一样的道德观你也愿意继续和他的友谊？又或者你敢不敢把他亲自手刃以证明你的英雄主义？诶不对，他死了，所有时间领主都死了，你再也没有机会挽回你最好的朋友了哈哈哈哈哈。”  
博士突然站起来离开了书房。  
法师揉揉太阳穴，说好的和他套近乎呢？自己果然干不来这种谄媚的活。  
————————————————————————————————  
在被囚禁的第八个月博士终于愿意带着他出门了。  
“别浪费心思想着怎么逃跑了，”博士在镜子前整理着自己的领带，“只要你离开我超过200米你脑里的装置就会自动爆炸。”  
法师内心用伽里弗雷语暗骂了一句，还是乖乖跟着他出了门。  
外面阳光明媚得有些刺眼，法师眯着眼睛打量着周围的人群，很快就认出了这是二十一世纪的地球。  
博士怎么带他来了这么令人讨厌的星球，法师不由得皱起了眉头。  
博士察觉到他脸上的异样：“怎么？不喜欢地球吗？”  
法师耸耸肩：“一颗发展极其缓慢的二类行星，你为什么会喜欢才是个问题。话说，我们为什么会来这里？”  
博士敲了敲公寓的大门：“来看看我的老朋友。”  
开门的黑人小哥看起来很是惊喜，一把抱住了博士。  
“博士！”  
“米奇！”  
法师对于这种温馨场面有些不适，扯扯嘴角默默地向后退了几步。  
米奇看向法师的眼神有些害怕：“他是真的......就这样进来没关系吗？”  
法师感受到了自己的不受欢迎，耸耸肩靠在走廊的栏杆上：“我还是就在这待着吧，反正有炸弹在我也走不远。”  
“什么炸弹——”米奇话音未落博士便拉着法师的手走进了他家：“放心，有我在他不会乱来的。玛莎在哪里？她还是那样吗？”  
米奇叹了口气，示意了卧室的方向：“是的，还是像我在电话里和你说的一样，已经是第三天了。”  
博士推开卧室门，看到昔日的同伴现正躺在床上一动不动，像是睡着了一样。  
“三天前玛莎出完任务回来时就说她特别累，然后倒在床上再也没醒来过了。我以为她只是需要好好休息一下就没太在意，直到第二天她还是没醒过来。我尝试了一切办法都叫不醒她，她现在就好像......好像植物人一样。”米奇的声音有些颤抖。  
“她的任务涉及到外星生物吗？”博士一边用音速起子扫描着玛莎的身体一边问道。  
“应该是吧，她好像是去调查一个从外太空掉落的小盒子，她说那小盒子打开的时候特别香。”  
“修普诺斯”博士看着音速起子几乎和法师同时开口说道。  
“修普诺斯？”米奇有些困惑。  
“连修普诺斯这种我在门口就可以闻出来的东西都要靠音速起子，博士，我真的怀疑你在学院那几年上课时都在吸这个。”法师懒洋洋地靠在卧室门口嘲讽道。  
“修普诺斯是一种信息素，”博士再次无视了他的嘲讽，开口解释道，“在许多星球被广泛用来治疗失眠，它被吸入后不仅会让身体迅速进入睡眠状态，还能让精神也陷入梦境。”  
“你是说噩梦吗？”米奇的声音有些颤抖。  
“哪有那么好的事，”法师再次插嘴道，“相反吸入者会梦到他们人生中最美好的片段。这也是为什么你叫不醒她的原因，吸入者在精神上根本不想醒来。玛莎应该是遇到了一个从医疗船掉落的修普诺斯补给盒。话说真的是修普诺斯的话我们还是走吧，想叫醒一个修普诺斯的吸入者只有一个办法——”  
话音未落，法师就看到房间里弥漫起粉红色的烟雾，拨开烟雾博士正坐在床边握着玛莎的手。  
“你——咳咳——你疯了！”法师咳嗽着怒吼道。  
博士站了起来打开窗户看着烟雾迅速飘散在空气中：“只是小剂量的修普诺斯的话一晚上就应该会被身体吸收了，玛莎这是一次性吸入了过多的修普诺斯才导致了多日的沉睡。”他转身看向依然在熟睡中的玛莎：“我已经把她体内的修普诺斯大部分都转移到我的身体里了，她应该在10分钟内会醒来。”  
突然博士捂着胸口倒在地上，米奇连忙上去扶起他：“你没事吧？”  
“怎么可能没事？”法师冷笑道，“修普诺斯在伽里弗雷被列为禁药的原因就是它对时间领主的身体有一定毒性。虽然在睡眠方面修普诺斯对时间领主的效用不大，但是以刚刚我估计的剂量来看够他睡上几个星期的了。”  
他走上前把博士一把拉起：“和我一起把这个傻子搬回TARDIS吧。”  
————————————————————————————————  
咚的一声，博士像一袋沙包一样被法师扔在床上。  
法师双手抱在胸前冷冷地看着他在床上痛苦地蜷曲成团：“你到底是怎么活到现在的，博士，这是不是你最后一个重生周期？”  
博士深吸一口气，开口道：“如果我不救她......再过几天她的身体就要被修普诺斯折磨得不成型了......修普诺斯虽然杀不死人，但是对于人类来说长时间的睡眠也可以是致命的——”  
“所以呢？”法师打断他说道，“这值得你冒着生命危险把修普诺斯转移到你身上吗？”  
博士咧嘴一笑：“值得”  
“你真的是疯了！”法师愤怒地一拳锤在床上，“你的脑子里到底在想什么才会觉得一个低贱的地球人类值得你这个时间领主冒上死亡的风险去救？你就不怕我趁机杀了你再逃走？”  
博士闭上眼睛，身体依然在抽搐着：“你会吗？”  
法师愣住了几秒突然暴怒了起来：“当然！我现在就杀了你！”  
他跳上床再次死死地掐住博士的脖子，却发现自己在脑中装备阻止自己之前就松开了手。  
“不要以为我不知道你是想我又挨电，”法师哼了一声跳下床，决定不再理会这个疯子。  
床上博士终于停止了抽搐，检查过他的呼吸后法师知道他陷入了睡眠。  
看来他吸收的修普诺斯量还不足以致死，真是可惜。  
法师知道这是一个绝好的逃跑机会，他已经偷偷找好了可以给他做手术的星球，只要他现在去控制室破解博士给TARDIS设置的密码——对他来说几乎没有任何难度——他就可以彻底远走高飞了。  
但是鬼使神差的，他看向床上正在熟睡的博士，脚底像是被黏住了无法迈开脚步。  
博士的梦会是什么样的呢？  
法师发现自己虽然和这个男人困在一起几个月他却对他知之甚少。相反，他对他了解颇为深厚。从喜欢看的电影，服饰，艺术流派到咖啡里放几颗糖，洗澡时最合适的水温他都了如指掌，有时候法师觉得他就是世界上的另一个自己。  
双手捧起博士的下颌，法师把自己的额头抵上博士的。  
不知道是不是修普诺斯的效应之一，法师在进入博士的意识时意外地没有受到任何阻拦。等他睁开眼时他发现自己正身处一片红色之中，远处山顶上两颗金色的太阳在橘黄色的天空里安静地发着光。  
这是伽里弗雷。  
“Theta！等等我”  
远处传来熟悉的声音让他眉头一皱。为什么他会出现在博士的梦里，Theta又是谁？  
他朝声音的来源处走去，空气中弥漫着红草地的清香让人不由放松了下来。  
不远处他看到两个小男孩正一前一后地奔跑着，他认出了后面的那个是自己，可是他记得自己从未来过这片红草地。  
前面的那个小男孩突然停了下来，转身看向另一个小男孩皱着眉头说道：“都说了不要叫我Theta，Koschei。”  
法师感觉已经几千年没有人喊过自己Koschei了，当初他从Koschei改名为法师的原因他也记不太清了。  
Koschei喘着气笑道：“行吧，博士，但是你到底为什么要拉着我来这里？今晚不是说好了和Rallon他们一起去沙漠里喝酒的吗？”  
法师愣住了，原来这个小男孩就是博士。可是为什么？为什么在他的记忆里不仅没有这片红草地的存在，也不记得任何一个叫博士或者Theta的朋友。看起来博士还认识Rallon，难道他也是Deca的一员？Deca里那个他怎么想都记不起来的第十人.......  
法师突然觉得自己的记忆开始坍塌，如同多米诺骨牌般一块接着一块最后变得白茫茫一片。他意识到自己一直以来就像在用一只眼看世界一样，一半的世界就这么悄然消失了他却毫无感知。  
————————————————————————————————  
博士耸耸肩：“酒有什么好喝的，你忘了上回你喝醉了还和Shobogans打了起来。”  
Koschei涨红了脸：“我没醉，他们才喝醉了！”  
博士摇了摇头，看向天空：“总之今晚我要给你看的东西比酒有趣多了。”  
Koschei这才意识到夜幕已经在不知不觉中降临，伽里弗雷深橘色的夜空点缀着零星几个光点，将夜色衬得格外温柔。  
“所以我们是来看人造卫星的吗？”  
博士白了他一眼：“什么人造卫星，我可要给你看实打实的星星。”  
Koschei有些困惑：“可是我记得红衣主教Sendok在行星课上提到过，因为伽里弗雷的特殊气候只有在天文台才能看到星星，我们下个学期就可以去天文台上行星制图课了。”  
博士努了努嘴，在草地上躺了下来：“他说得没错，不过我才不想等到下个学期才能看上星星。我查过资料了，在一年中有那么几天，在伽里弗雷的几个特殊地点的特别时刻是可以看到星星的。”  
Koschei觉得自己还是有些不明白，不过他决定相信博士一回，在他身旁躺了下来，和他一起盯着有些空荡荡的夜空。  
博士掏出怀表看了眼时间，心里默数着：  
“三”  
“二”  
当数到一时，博士突然伸手和Koschei十指相扣：“快看！”  
夜空中厚重的云层突然撕裂开一个缝隙，露出了几点星光，然后在接下来的几秒间如同舞台的幕布般迅速向两旁撤退，璀璨的星空如同油画般突然放大弹出，倒影在两人因为惊喜而睁大的眼眸里。夜晚的微风吹起周围的红草地发出了沙沙的响声，草地的清香扑鼻而来将他们温柔地包裹。  
“等我考到TARDIS的驾驶证，我一定要带你去那颗星星上看看。”博士突然伸手指向夜空中的某处。  
“虽然我还没学完天体科学的基础部分，但是根据我目前所掌握的知识，那应该是Skaro。”Koschei冷静地说道。  
博士耸耸肩：“听起来更有趣了。”  
Koschei叹了口气：“而且根据你上课神游的状态，我觉得我才是先考到TARDIS驾驶证的那个。”  
博士有点尴尬地抓抓头发：“无论如何，等我们俩可以开TARDIS的那天，我想和你一起一颗一颗看遍这里所有的星星。听说有的星球上河里流的都是冰淇淋，书上结的都是糖果，有的星球上重力特别小我们可以一蹦蹦到另一个星球上，有的星球上只有孩子，有的星球上全是老人。记得图克飞吗？总有一天我们也要找到它的星球，我才不信它们只是个传说！”  
“总而言之，”博士突然转头看向Koschei，点点星光融化在他的眼睛里，“我想和你看遍这个宇宙里的所有星星。”  
Koschei看着博士笑了起来，博士觉得他看到了那天晚上最亮的一颗星星：  
“好啊，就这么说好了。拉勾上吊，一百年不许变！”  
————————————————————————————————  
博士醒来时发现自己的双手正被一左一右地绑在床头，他心里一惊，不安疯狂涌上了心头。  
直到他看到门边双手抱在胸前正冷冷地看着他的法师。  
“是你删除了我的记忆吗？”  
博士用力咽了咽口水，摇了摇头，开始思考事情到底是怎么败露的。  
法师走到床前，居高临下地看着他。博士终于意识到平时被他低头看的人感受到的压迫感了。  
“你之前说过的那个朋友，到底是不是我？”  
博士继续摇着头，他不知道事到如今除了摇头还能做什么了。  
法师莞尔一笑：“没关系，我有办法证明。”  
只见他从外套里拿出了一个听诊器，两个探头表明了它时间领主专用的特殊身份。  
“按照你的说法，”法师慢悠悠地把听诊器挂在耳上，“在你看守我之前我们从未相遇过。”  
博士屏住了呼吸。  
“那么，”法师坐在床头向他靠近，慢慢地将两个探头贴在他胸前，“为什么你的心跳——”  
法师的唇抽走了俩人最后一寸空间，直直地压在了他的唇上。  
博士几乎下意识地吻了回去，双手把拷在床头的手铐拉得绷直，双唇抵着法师渴求着更多。  
即便没有听诊器博士也能在这安静的房间里清楚听到他那几乎要蹦出胸膛的心跳声。  
一，二，三，四  
一，二，三，四  
博士感觉到身体的某处可耻地硬了。  
“——会这么快”，法师抵着他的唇低声说道。  
他随即后退两步破坏了这个吻，看着博士鼓起的裤裆笑了起来，博士从未见过有人可以笑得如此冰冷。  
“看来我的魅力很大啊博士，这么快就起反应了，才几个月你就爱上了我，再过几个月你是不是要求婚了？星际法庭允许犯人和看守员发展这种关系吗？还是说，”法师收起了脸上的笑容，投向他的眼神冷若冰霜，“所谓判决也不过是你谎言的一部分？”  
博士什么话也没说，只是平静地看着他，大大的棕色眼眸里满是无奈和哀伤。法师恨死他这副云淡风轻的表情了，明明他才是受害者，明明博士才是那个擅自抹去他记忆的人，凭什么他可以这么自在！  
要不是脑里的装置他真想给他那无所谓的脸上来上一拳。  
“你到底对我做了什么！”法师用力捏着他的肩膀吼道。博士在他的摇晃下沉默得像个破布娃娃。  
“不说是吗？”法师后退几步冷笑道，“很好。”  
法师突然抓起放在桌上的一把水果刀抵在手腕上，看到博士的眼神中终于闪过一丝惊慌他感到无比满足。  
“求你了不要这样，”博士终于开口哀求道，“伤害自己不能解决任何问题。”  
法师嘻嘻笑道：“只要能伤到你就行。现在告诉我，你到底对我做了什么？”  
博士沉默不语。  
愤怒瞬间冲上了法师的脑海，他握着水果刀的手用力划了下去。  
法师尖叫了一声瞬间倒地。  
————————————————————————————————  
“你脑里的装置是双向的。”  
这是法师醒来后听到的第一句话。他看了看自己的手腕，光滑的皮肤上连一条划痕都没有。  
博士看到他醒来后继续说道：“伤害我以及其他任何人甚至你自己都是被视为禁止的行为，不要再给自己找麻烦了。”  
法师揉了揉太阳穴站了起来，看着床上的男人冷笑了一声：“没关系，我还有最后一招。”  
博士看着他走向自己，把床头拷着他的两个手铐解开。还没来得及揉揉自己发红的手腕，法师便将他的右手和博士的双手拷在了一起。  
“走吧，带你出去逛逛。”  
如果是以往博士可能凭借着身高优势还能挣扎一会，可在不吃不喝几周后即便是时间领主也不由变得虚弱起来。他踉踉跄跄地跟着法师朝控制室走去，心里猜测着法师到底在打什么算盘。  
在走出TARDIS那一刻博士皱起了眉头，这地方看起来有些眼熟。  
直到他视线落到那熟悉的帐篷时才猛然惊醒。  
“你是怎么找到愿望女巫的？”  
法师耸耸肩：“就在你TARDIS的历史坐标里，你还给备注了‘愿望女巫’可以说是非常贴心了。对了博士，123abc真的是一个很烂的管理员密码下次记得改改。”  
博士咬牙切齿地低吼道：“你到底知不知道愿望女巫意味着什么——”  
“我知道，”法师不耐烦地打断了他即将到来的演讲，“愿望越大，付出的代价就越大。话说博士我很好奇你上次拜访女巫是为了什么愿望？拯救伽里弗雷还是维护宇宙和平？”  
博士张了张嘴最后还是恢复了沉默，法师看他抵抗到底的固执耸耸肩，拉着他向帐篷走去。  
————————————————————————————————  
“又是你们两个？”愿望女巫的声音听起来有些惊讶。  
法师皱着眉头看向博士：“你到底删除了我多少记忆？算了，我也懒得追究了。”他转身面向那个在帘子后方若隐若现的影子：“我要求恢复这家伙给我删除的全部记忆。”  
“不！不要听他的！”博士喊了起来。  
“吵死了，”法师从裤子里掏出一块不知道哪来的破布，非常不耐烦地塞进博士的嘴里，“需要你说话的时候又不见你嗓门这么大。”  
他再次转向女巫：“别听那家伙瞎逼逼，我要求恢复我的记忆。”  
法师能感觉到帘子那头女巫的微微一笑：“那你可准备好付出相对应的代价？”  
法师点了点头：“别废话，赶紧给我恢复就是了。”  
“你所失去的记忆不仅对你，甚至对于这整个宇宙来说都是一段非常深厚的关系，如果你想要恢复的话，我要求的代价是你的神智。”  
“我的神智？”法师有些不明白，而一旁的博士则在疯狂地摇晃着头。  
“我会在你的脑里植入一段鼓声，在你活着的每一秒你都会听到这段鼓声。这段鼓声将深扎在你的脑中永不停歇，折磨着你，直到你死去的那一刻。你愿意付出这个代价吗？”  
法师皱起了眉头，这个代价还真是奇怪。他扭头看向博士，看到他的眼中满是绝望。  
法师突然想起了博士梦里的那两个小男孩。  
“等我考到TARDIS的驾驶证，我一定要带你去那颗星星上看看。”  
“好啊，就这么说好了。拉勾上吊，一百年不许变！”  
他深吸了一口气。  
“我愿意”  
帐篷外一道闪电划破天际，不远处一朵雏菊正迎着闪电颤颤地盛开。  
————————————————————————————————  
“所以说，你当初折腾这一轮是为了啥？”法师嘴角叼着一根巧克力棒，暂时找不到雪茄的他只能用这个代替了，“最后不是又回到了原点。”  
博士叹了口气，忍住了想用音速起子敲他脑袋的冲动：“我答应过你，会帮你解决鼓声的。在我将时间领主送回时间锁后这是我唯一能想到的办法。要不是你又跑回去许一回愿我的计划就成功了。”  
法师把脚搁在控制台上晃荡着：“所以你宁愿和我成为路人？想不到我俩这么多年交情在你眼里就这么一文不值。”  
博士直直看向他的眼神里有一丝受伤：“你知道的，我没办法看着你继续被鼓声折磨下去。”  
法师跳下控制台的椅子，走到他身边帮他调试着TARDIS的飞行参数：“你就没想过那些记忆对我的重要性？博士你还真是一千年不变的伪君子，只知道打着为别人好的旗号替人擅自做决定。”  
博士感觉自己脸上微微发烫：“我——我确实没想到你会这么在乎，毕竟你，你——”  
“我怎么了？”法师饶有兴趣地看着他，发现博士此时的表情相当有趣。  
博士叹了口气，看来他是打算装傻到底了：“你宁愿死也不愿意和我一起走。”  
法师耸耸肩：“嗯——我只是觉得你哭起来的表情太有趣了，而且后面我不是复活了吗？”  
“法——师——”博士咬牙切齿地吼道，“你知道你复活后都干了什么”  
法师转了转眼珠子若有所思道：“你是说，在Rassilon手下救了你一命？”  
博士沉默不语，他知道他又输了。  
法师大笑了起来，拍了拍博士的肩膀：“所以说，那个约定还有效吗？”  
“什么约定？”博士有些迷惑。  
这回轮到法师脸红了：“你知道的，那晚在红草地上你说的......”  
博士恍然大悟，头疼地揉了揉太阳穴：“我没记错的话前不久我和你提起过这个约定，你不记得了吗？就在你把我绑在椅子上的时候，但是你只想要我的TARDIS！”  
法师敲敲控制台：“现在我不是得到你的TARDIS了吗？”  
“法——师——”  
“我想先去Skaro杀几个Daleks”  
“我不确定那是个好主意——”  
法师转身就走。  
博士连忙拉住了他：“好好好，Skaro就Skaro”  
在重新设定好坐标后，博士看着法师用力压下助推器：  
“Allons-y!”


End file.
